Stormy Weather Ahead
by starlesscity
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get caught outside in a storm and have to seek shelter in a cave. Hormones, anger and their rivalry has never had a greater challenge; especially when Naruto starts questioning Sasuke’s sexuality. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and I can barely lay claim to the title. I'm also poor. So all and all, I'm probably not your best bet for a lawsuit.

**Full Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto get caught outside in a storm and have to seek shelter in a cave. Hormones, anger and their rivalry has never had a greater challenge; especially when Naruto starts questioning Sasuke's sexuality.

This is the companion piece to a Kakashi/Iruka story that is titled _Heavy Weather Soundtrack_ and has been posted. You can read it by going to my profile and scrolling through my stories.

**Pairing List:** Sasuke/Naruto.

**Beta:** The rather wonderful Takibi-sama who was sweet enough to accept my little writing self and become my beta. He is a godsend and emails me with colours, _colours_, I tell you. I love him already. You should all give him a round of applause for helping me and making my work that much better. *hugs him*

**A/N:** As I've stated above, this oneshot has a companion piece. This story and that one were originally going to intertwine as one fic, but I thought it messed up the flow a bit too much on closer inspection. You don't have to read the other if you don't like the pairing. It's not important since they don't interconnect. They're just set in the same realm and on the same day.

Now, for notes on this actual oneshot: Sasuke anfd Naruto are about sixteen or seventeen and I'm ignoring a lot of canon storyline - even though it's not explicably stated - but shh, it's for the greater good.

Oh, and in case you're wondering; I don't use 'dobe' or 'teme' or do the suffixes on their names. I'm not Japanese and I write in English so I don't really see the point when it's really 'idiot' and 'bastard' for us. I don't know, that's just my preference.

Either way, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

_Stormy Weather Ahead_

It had been one of those dreary, grey weeks where you just know it's going to rain. You start waiting for it to pour down, and because you are, you tend to have an umbrella tucked under your arm as your eyes constantly flick to the sky… but nothing happens. It's usually by the third day that people start to ignore the continually darkening clouds, going about their days as if nothing was wrong and the sun was simply taking a vacation. They didn't have to worry about any rain; it had missed them all week, so what were the odds it would hit them now?

Naruto believed this logic wholeheartedly, and it had taken a little prying, poking and challenging before he'd managed to convince Sasuke as well so he would come out for a spar at the training grounds.

They had fought for almost an hour, getting further and further into the forest as the world disappeared. There was nothing but the sound of their breathing and the shouts of jutsu's aimed at the other.

They were so absorbed in the battle that they never felt the sprinkle of rain slowly getting heavier. They just brushed increasingly soaking bangs out of their eyes with the back of their hands before flying at one another again. It wasn't until they were in the middle of a clearing - three of Naruto's shadow clones forming a circle around Sasuke - that a loud crack of thunder had four heads swivelling up to look at the sky.

A bolt of lightning spread tendrils above them and illuminated the clearing as the rain increased tenfold. The downpour soon became so heavy that it - in combination with Naruto's lack of concentration - caused his shadow clones to disintegrate in puffs of smoke.

"Nice call on that one, idiot," Sasuke snapped, his voice rising to be heard over the weather as he moved forward so his hand could clench Naruto's shoulder. He then started pulling him to their left.

Glaring, Naruto shrugged off Sasuke's arm before yelling, "You came out here of your own free will, bastard. Don't blame me."

Sasuke muttered something, but with the wind, thunderclaps and rain, Naruto had no chance of hearing it. Looking back at Naruto, Sasuke gestured towards the trees a little to their left. "I think there's a cave."

All Naruto really heard was '_I_' and '_cave_' but it wasn't that hard to figure out the rest. With a nod of agreement, the two shinobi were running out of the clearing they were in and towards what they hoped was some form of shelter.

It wasn't easy to navigate towards and it took them almost ten minutes of shouting, cursing and changing course to get anywhere. The wind was whipping so strongly around them that branches kept snapping off and falling in their path, while the rain came down hard enough that the only time they could see particularly well was when lightning lit up the sky. Naruto finally needed to swallow his pride and follow Sasuke who they both knew had better eyesight for the task.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Sasuke spotted and directed them to the small cave. They hurriedly ran into it, welcoming shelter from the elements as they took a moment to catch their breath.

"Oh man," Naruto complained suddenly after almost a minute of quiet. He ruffled his hair to get most of the water out while looking longingly out at the forest and in the direction he supposed Konoha was. "I was supposed to meet Iruka for ramen. He's going to be wondering where I am."

Sasuke gave a small snort. "He's not going to be out in this weather, idiot. He also probably has some misguided faith that you wouldn't be dumb enough to be out in it either."

Turning to glare at Sasuke, Naruto snapped, "It's not like you're doing much better, bastard. You're out here too!"

Sasuke didn't bother to reply with more than a 'hn' as he moved further into the cave where a small and long abandoned campfire had once burned.

"We need wood," Sasuke stated before turning to the blond. "Go get some."

Naruto's eyebrows rose before narrowing into a scowl as he crossed his arms. "I'm not getting crap. You go get some if you want it so badly."

"Dumbass. We need fire to warm up after getting drenched."

"Then _you_ can go get some," Naruto replied stubbornly.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look. "You're the one who brought us out here. Just go get some wood so we don't die of hypothermia."

"No," Naruto said with a huff, his feet staying rooted to the spot.

Clenching his jaw, Sasuke really wanted to punch Naruto in the face. He wouldn't though, because he was a Uchiha and it wouldn't be fit of him to lose control of his emotions over something so _stupid_. Naruto's petulant nature had made him act out more than he cared to admit in the past, but it wasn't happening today when he was already wet and tired.

Doing his best to let his frustration out with a barely perceptible breath, he just scowled at the blond before snapping at him. "Fine, I'll get it. But don't come crying to me when you're cold."

Naruto's protests that he would be fine faded into the piercing wind as Sasuke left the comfort of the cave. He _almost_ snorted. _Yeah, right_.

He only got a metre or so from the cave before the water and wind were quickly chilling him to the bone, and making him hiss and clench his teeth. He had to strongly fight down the urge to shiver before he hurried forward.

Sasuke went about looking for any timber that may have somehow been sheltered from the cold rain, hoping to find something dry enough to ignite.

He knew that despite Naruto's self-assured protests he would end up pulling the stubborn ninja towards himself to warm up. It caused Sasuke to sigh. It seemed annoyingly inevitable.

**-break-**

When Sasuke came back to the cave with an armful of relatively dry wood almost five minutes later - he'd been lucky enough to find a broken and mostly secluded tree that he could salvage branches from - his bangs were flopping down and sticking to his face. He scowled a little and tried to shake the hair free as he stepped inside. It wasn't working.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully from his position on the floor of the cave.

His jacket was lying on the ground in front of him, but despite the smile and words that were trying to focus Sasuke's attention; the Uchiha could see Naruto's inability to stop the shakes wracking his frame.

Sasuke turned from Naruto, giving a small grunt of acknowledgment before placing half of the wood over the makeshift campfire. He dropped the rest beside it before using his fireball jutsu to light the wood.

"Show off," Naruto mumbled as he shifted over to the fire and placed his hands above it, his body already starting to relax at the small warmth radiating from it and into his chilled fingers.

Sitting down opposite Naruto, Sasuke was glad that Naruto's fighting instinct seemed to have died down enough to let him accept the fire without protest. Sasuke started to peel off his shirt, not bothering to reply to Naruto's comment. He had barely got it over his head when Naruto started to protest, "W-What the hell are you doing, Sasuke!"

Getting it the rest of the way off, he glared at Naruto's wide-eyed expression as he started ringing it out. "You're an idiot if you expect me to sit here with wet clothes on."

Crossing his arms, Naruto let out a huff as he turned his head away from Sasuke. Resisting the faint urge to roll his eyes at the other's behaviour, Sasuke just continued to get out of his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers. He kept his weapons close however, just on the off chance anyone stumbled upon the cave.

Once he had rung out all his clothes, he placed them next to the fire before sitting crossed legged in front of it. He placed his elbows on his knees and linked his fingers in a steeple position as he stared into the fire, doing his best to ignore Naruto.

He had probably been sitting there no more then a minute when he heard the beginning of chattering teeth. It didn't last for more than a second before it was quelled, but it made him look up at Naruto all the same. The blond still stubbornly had his arms crossed, like it was his own personal goal to prove that Sasuke's hadn't really needed to take his wet clothes off. He was losing the battle as the shakes were steadily taking over his body and his jaw was clenched tightly, stopping any further sound.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Dumbass. Take off your wet clothes."

"N-No," Naruto got out before hurriedly snapping his jaw shut again.

His eye twitching slightly, Sasuke had to hold back the urge to hit Naruto once again. He knew Naruto could be surprisingly intelligent when he wanted to be. He'd proven it over the years, but it never failed to frustrate Sasuke when he acted like a child.

"Naruto," he growled, making the other's eyes widen momentarily at being addressed by his first name, "Take off your damn clothes before you freeze to death."

Naruto looked ready to argue with him, but when a gust of wind managed to reach far enough into the cave to hit them, making his whole body convulse with the cold, he started to peel off his clothes without a word. Sasuke let out a small 'hn' as he looked back at the fire, not showing a hint of the internal relief he was feeling that the blond wasn't going to sit there and turn into an iceblock.

When he heard all Naruto's clothing hit the floor with a moisture filled _thump_ he glanced up, ready to tell him to damn well _wring_ the clothes out if he wanted them to actually dry. The words stuttered to a stop before reaching his mouth though, as he saw Naruto's arms wrapped around himself tightly as he shook. He looked completely miserable and was covered in goosebumps.

Sasuke almost sighed in resignation, before he stood up and walked the few steps needed to reach Naruto's side of the fire. The blond glared at him. "W-What the he-ll are you do-ing, b-bastard?"

Naruto's words were broken up as he shivered, his hands subconsciously rubbing his arms to try and heat them up. Sitting down beside Naruto, Sasuke hesitated for a moment - the indecision barely noticeable - before he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto tensed before he tried to shove the other away, but Sasuke already had a firm grip on his shoulder, having expected the move.

Realising he wouldn't get free, Naruto snapped at Sasuke, his shivers already starting to subside. "W-What d-do you w-want, a-asshole?"

Even as he spoke, Naruto was already starting to lean into the warmth of Sasuke's chest. He was still trying to fight the movement, but his body didn't give a shit and was taking some much needed revenge at being overlooked for so long, as he pressed against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was feeling a tad uncomfortable over their positions, but he hid it and shrugged a little in response to Naruto's question. The answer as much for Naruto's benefit as his own. "We need to stay warm."

It took Naruto a few moments to accept that answer, but when he did the blond hesitantly wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and drew them closer. When Sasuke didn't protest, he leaned into the other even further, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

They sat there for a few moments, getting used to the position as the chill started to leave their bodies. Suddenly Naruto grumbled out, "This doesn't leave the cave."

Sasuke smirked a little. "As if I'd _willingly_ tell people about this."

"Bastard," Naruto muttered, but there wasn't much hostility behind the words, and they quickly fell into silence. Together they sat watching the fire, unconsciously holding the other a little bit tighter when the storm worsened.

Time passed as something of a blur to the two ninja, neither of them paying much attention to how long they sat curled around each other - even when Naruto had stopped shaking, they still sat there. The only time they moved was so Naruto could wring out his clothes and place them on the opposite side of the fire to Sasuke's. They then went back to their curled up position.

Naruto had glanced at Sasuke when his trembling had stopped, and again when he'd finished placing his clothes down, but he didn't turn to acknowledge the blond either time, just kept his loose hold on him.

Now, despite all the comments to the contrary, Naruto wasn't stupid, a little slow on the uptake of certain things, maybe, but most of the time he could read Sasuke's emotions like a book. His actions were a little harder, but when a guy only has five emotions, it's easy to figure out which one he's presenting. He had quickly picked up on the silent message Sasuke was sending out - _do not talk about this_ - and since he agreed, he just turned back to the fire, leaned against Sasuke, and allowed the heat to permeate his body.

It wasn't long, however, before Naruto was biting his lower lip, his mind caught on a question he wasn't sure he could ask, but had been persistently niggling at the back of his mind almost since they first entered the cave. Flicking his eyes to Sasuke a little nervously, he decided to just go ahead with it. The thought had been bugging him for the longest time - and this whole thing hadn't helped.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was cautious and he had no doubt the other had picked up on it.

Sasuke glanced at the blond, and he was tempted to give his usual noncommittal grunt in response, but he reconsidered when Naruto shifted a little - looking as if he were either awkward or nervous. Both were uncharacteristic of the blond. "What?"

"Why don't you date girls?" taken aback by the suggestion, Sasuke actually pulled back slightly and stared at Naruto in visible shock. Naruto flushed a little before muttering under his breath, "You just never date anyone, how am I supposed to know whether you're gay or-"

He was cut off as Sasuke promptly shoved him away and to the ground. Naruto caught himself in time to avoid injury before turning and glaring at Sasuke, "What the hell, bastard?"

The glare he shot Naruto actually made the other blink and frown slightly. He'd never had _that_ particular look directed at him before. It was usually the one Sasuke saved for either his fan club or the mothers who tried to sweet talk him into meeting their daughters. It was a perfect mixture of ice and death. The only glare that beat it was the one he kept for his brother.

Naruto just didn't get why _he_ was currently receiving the second worst one. He was just asking a question - one he'd been wondering about for _years_. After all, it would make sense if _that_ was the reason behind the stick up his ass. He _liked_ something there.

Sitting up completely, Naruto glowered at him from the ground, asking again, "What the hell is your problem?"

When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto stood up and while grumbling under his breath and dusting the dirt from the fall off his legs. When he was as clean as he could be and Sasuke had yet to speak or _move_, Naruto went and crouched by the fire while continuing to mutter under his breath, "S'not like everyone would be so damn shocked if you _did_ come out-"

The rest of his words were cut off as Sasuke's leg came up into his stomach, winding him. A hand was then in his hair, ripping him up into a standing position before a kick to his chest had him smashing up against the wall. Naruto barely had a chance to blink as this happened; Sasuke's speed seeming to be fuelled by rage as the Uchiha now caged him against the cold stone with his arms.

"What the-"

Naruto was once again cut off, but this time by Sasuke's growl, "You think that because I don't fawn over a woman's breasts like you do, it makes me a fucking faggot?"**[1]**

A moment of shocked silence followed Sasuke's outburst before Naruto's own anger quickly flew to the forefront of his mind as he kicked out at Sasuke's knee, making him buckle long enough for Naruto to repay Sasuke's hit to his chest.

The force behind the blow was powerful enough that Sasuke ended up on the other side of the cave, the fire between them as Naruto shook with rage. "Do you have any idea how much of an insult and offence words like that are?" he snarled, "Just say you're not gay if you aren't, you fucking asshole."

Picking himself up slowly, Sasuke was back to his usual blank face. "You're gay?"

Naruto couldn't stop himself from flying at Sasuke, his fists just trying to connect with anything. Sasuke easily dodged his blows before managing to once again cage him against the wall, his hands on Naruto's wrists while his legs locked Naruto's in place so he couldn't repeat the previous attack.

"You're gay?" Sasuke questioned again.

With a dark scowl and hard voice that Sasuke would never associated with the cheerful blond, he snapped out, "I don't care what gender the person I date is, **[2]** and even if I did it still isn't right for a person to _ever_ use that word or others like them to degrade somebody."

"And what if said person is gay?" Sasuke responded.

When Naruto's eyes widened Sasuke seemed to realise what he'd implied and his own did the same. The blond knew then with crystal clear clarity that Sasuke _was_ gay - he just didn't want anyone to know about it.

Sasuke only further proved Naruto's theory when he roughly pulled away from him and started to walk towards the fire. It was as if he was completely dismissing what had just happened and what he had just said. Naruto wasn't about to allow that to happen.

"I still think you shouldn't say it, Sasuke, even if you are gay."

Sasuke's whole body tensed, but he didn't turn around. His words were bitten out. "I'm not."

Naruto couldn't help snorting at that. "Yeah. Right."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

Naruto found himself smirking as the usual rebuttal slipped off his tongue. "Make me."

When Sasuke slammed him into the wall this time, he didn't even feel the pain from his bruises and head smacking into the rock. All his mind could focus on was that Sasuke had shut him up all right, and he'd done it by kissing him.

It only took him a few moments to react once the thought screamed through his mind. He brought his right arm up and punched Sasuke's cheekbone, making him fly to the left. The Uchiha barely did more than roll once before he was on his feet again, eyes filled with fire and a slight trickle of blood slipping from his mouth. Sasuke wiped it away, his eyes never leaving Naruto who had pushed away from the wall and was watching the other with eyes still swimming with confusion. "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke actually growled. "This is all your fault."

"My fault!" Naruto shouted incredulously, "How the hell is this my fault? You're the one trying to molest and rape me!"

"I didn't fucking rape you," Sasuke spat out.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, still watching Sasuke guardedly, "because I managed to get you the fuck off me."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to hold the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. "All I did was kiss you!"

All of a sudden, Naruto smirked, looking entirely pleased with himself as he pointed at Sasuke. "Aha! So you admit that _you_ were the one to kiss _me_."

"_Naruto_." Sasuke's voice promised death if Naruto spoke one more word. His eyes kept fading in and out of Sharingan and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Sasuke was one thread short of snapping and losing what was left of his control, and anyone else would have been running for the hills by this point.

This however, was Naruto. "Just admit it; you're gay for me-"

Naruto's last word was cut off as a fist smashed into his jaw, snapping his neck to the side and making him fly towards the cave wall. His shoulder took the brunt of the impact, and a small groan escaped him as a few cracks began to appear in the stone.

Slowly raising his head, Naruto's eyes were narrowed as he stood up, adopting a defensive stance. His eyes were alight with determination as well as skewed sort of pleasure at winding Sasuke up so much. "Always wanted to jump me, haven't you?"

This time he was ready for the attack, and he dodged the punch before kicking at Sasuke's middle section. The hit landed, but Sasuke didn't seem to do more than grunt as the battle continued, no more words being exchanged as they set about trying to destroy each other - and the cave in the process.

They were already tired from their training session, the run through the rain and the chill, but despite it all they still managed to land a variety of blows, hitting already bruised areas and creating cuts that splattered each other and the rock surrounding them with flecks of blood. At one point, Sasuke's hair started to singe from being pushed too close to the fire, and with it, the sleeve of Naruto's jacket was almost lost in a similar fashion from being kicked during the movement it took for them both to roll away from the flames.

Naruto managed to have them back in the same position they had started in after what seemed like hours of fighting. He had Sasuke caged between him and the wall. They were both panting heavily and had scrapes, bruises and swelling covering most of their bodies.

"Face it." Naruto panted. His jaw was aching from the punch that had already caused swelling to form and had made his cheek bleed from being bit into. "You like guys. Stop beating us _both_ up about it."

Sasuke glared, but he didn't say anything, and Naruto grinned slightly, taking it for the acceptance they both knew it was. He was about to pull back, when he noticed Sasuke wince, his glare fading. Naruto realised than that the skin around Sasuke's eye was starting to change colour.

_I gave him a black eye_. His mind supplied, sounding as disbelieving as he felt. _That's why he can't glare. He looks more human like this_.

He felt a slight push from Sasuke, causing him to blink back to reality. Sasuke was looking at him pointedly, telling Naruto to get the fuck off him. Naruto quickly complied, not really sure why exactly his thoughts had wandered like that. He blamed exhaustion.

Staggering back to the fire, they put it between them and sat down. Naruto almost groaned as his muscles both seemed to protest and thank him for the movement. He just wanted to curl up on the floor and go to sleep until the storm passed - if it ever did.

He was half considering it when Sasuke spoke. "Don't tell anyone."

Naruto looked at him for a long moment. Sasuke's eyes were on the fire, and while his words and voice had been made to sound threatening, Naruto knew differently. Sasuke was worried; he was tense and wouldn't look at him.

They both knew that Naruto had the power to humiliate and break down the Glorious Uchiha Prodigy with the information he held. It might take some time for the village to really believe everything, but it could still be done. Naruto felt sick at the thought.

"Sasuke," he waited until the other slowly looked at him and repeated his words from before, "this doesn't leave the cave."

It was brief, but for a moment, Sasuke gave him a half smile, before his face went blank again. Naruto felt himself smile too and he lent back slightly so his head was resting on the cave wall.

He was just starting to relax, when he sat up with a jolt. "Oh, no."

Sasuke was instantly on the alert, his eyes darting to the opening of the cave where the rain was still pelting down, making nothing visible. "What?"

Sasuke barely had time to react before Naruto was in his lap and had his face inches from Sasuke's as he lightly poked it. Sasuke tried to pull back but Naruto followed him, making Sasuke put hands to Naruto's chest. He didn't push the other off him though, just away. The panic in Naruto's eyes was what was making him hesitate. "What the hell are you doing, Naruto!"

"The fangirls are going to kill me," Naruto groaned pitifully while brushing his fingers over the skin around Sasuke's left eye. "I fucked up your face."

Naruto had barely finished speaking before he was unceremoniously shoved out of Sasuke's lap and onto the ground. Unfortunately, the push was a little too hard and ended with Naruto yelping as he landed a little too close to the fire, the heat burning his back and making him scramble away.

"That hurt, bastard!" Naruto hissed.

"Well don't climb into my lap," Sasuke shot back.

Naruto stopped tentatively touching his sore, but otherwise uninjured back and glared at him. "I was trying to see how bad your eye was!"

"_I_ could have told you that."

Naruto snorted. "Like I'd believe you."

Sasuke looked to be grinding his teeth. "Naruto, how about you sit down and shut up before your stupidity makes something else happen."

Fuming Naruto stomped over to Sasuke and stood over him, bending down slightly to try and make himself look more intimidating. "None of this is my fault! This is all _your_ fault. I'm just stuck in the situations that _you're_ creating."

"Please. Everything is your fault. Haven't you gotten used to this by now?" Sasuke sniped back.

It was like lightning, one moment they were glaring, seemingly seconds away from another fist fight, and than Naruto was back in Sasuke's lap. Their lips were pressed harshly together, tongues fighting for dominance as Naruto's fingers dug into Sasuke's shoulders while Sasuke's left half-moon crescents in his lower back.

Naruto's right hand moved up to pull at Sasuke's hair, trying to give his tongue a better advantage with the new angle. Sasuke let out a growl, his hand swiftly coming to yank and scratch at Naruto's chest, tweaking a nipple in its movement and earning a short inhale that was enough of a jolt for them to break the kiss.

They took in a few breaths in silence, eyes on each other before Sasuke murmured, "I told you."

Naruto's eyes flashed. "Shut_ up_."

Their mouths were back and this time neither of them was complaining as Sasuke twisted them so Naruto was underneath him, lying on his back on the cave floor. Naruto managed to break the kiss and glare briefly before his mouth was taken over again and his protests, along as the light stinging of his skin was forgotten.

His hands stated to slip down to Sasuke's boxers, and for a moment, Sasuke froze before breaking the kiss. No words were exchanged as Naruto looked at him, his face almost coaxing as his hands moved lower, brushing Sasuke's stomach with his nails, earning a small hiss.

A cocky look flittered across his face, and moments later Sasuke's hand was down Naruto's boxers, refusing to be outdone. Naruto followed suit as he leant up and bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's own mouth latched on to Naruto's shoulder as their hands worked in rhythm. Everything was a battle and every emotion of their overcharged lives was bubbling to the surface as they raced each other to oblivion.

Naruto came first with a cry that he muffled by biting harder in Sasuke's neck, causing a small amount of blood to be drawn. It was from a combination of Naruto's shaking under him, the pain spiking through his nerves and the other's sound of release that had Sasuke following. His soft groan was pressed into the blond's collarbone as he let his body relax against the other. It was only with Naruto's sharp hearing that he managed to hear it. His eyes fluttered closed at the sound.

There was silence in the cave for a few, soft moments where they just breathed slowly, taking everything in. Then as one, they broke apart and went over to their clothes. With backs to each other they took off their boxers and changed into their still damp clothes, shoving their undergarments in pockets before replacing the weapons that had lain untouched on the cave floor.

When they were done, Naruto put out the fire while Sasuke walked over to the cave entrance, surveying the storm. It was still loud, but the rain had lessened enough that, although it still wasn't particularly safe, they should be able to get home well enough.

Naruto came over to join him and they quietly watched the rain, both feeling surprisingly calm and at ease with the world.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before he quietly replied, "Yeah."

Neither of them looked at each other as they darted out into the storm and back into the forest. With their feet pounding in time and their breathing staying even, they raced back to Konoha.

* * *

**A/N:** It's strange. This took me quiet a while to write as I kept putting it off, editing over the parts I had written and just generally getting distracted by other things. Despite it all, when I finally sat down and finished the last two thousand or so words of it - I didn't look at my notes. I just wrote and finished it, liking where it went. I then went to skim my notes anyway and realised with a slight laugh that where it went was where I had been _planning_ for it to go. I guess the ending was meant to be or something.

But regardless of that though, it's finally done and posted so it's one less fanfiction idea I've "started and have yet to finish". Granted I still need to edit and finish the companion piece to it, but since it's not a sequel, I don't feel the need to finish that before posting this. So basically, I'm happy with what I've accomplished, here's hoping you are.

Oh, and once again, constructive criticism (and reviews) are love.

Thank you.

**Number Notes:**

**[1]** - I'm honestly not sure if "queer" or "fag" would ever be used in the Naruto-verse but I had no idea what else to use as an insulting/slang term at gays. Sorry if it sounds weird or something, but I was honestly stumped. Do you guys know of anything else I could/should change it to?

**[2]** - In a weird way I think this is a very logical outcome for Naruto to adopt as a teenager. When he's been shown hate his whole life, I think that although Sakura was his "dream girl" he'd be happy to be with anyone who loved him, regardless of gender. He'd think it would be unlikely for anyone to give him a chance, so he'd take whoever he could get. He also wouldn't care about alienation/it being wrong for being gay (if the ninja world even has that stereotype) because he'd be someone used to it and wouldn't let it stop him.

**[3]** - Although I never listed a "three" in the story, I thought I'd mention this: Sasuke's anger and denial about being gay? My guess is it stems from the fact he is pretty much the last Uchiha and him being gay means he can't have heirs. I think that would be a source of frustration and self-loathing that he can't avenge his family (yet) or continue it.


End file.
